Izzie's story
by indigosky17
Summary: Izabelle Taylor is a Capitol girl who voices her opinions and is trained to become a child soldier. What happens when she gets mixed up in both the rebel's side and the Capitol's side during the rebellion? Told in Izzie's POV unless otherwise said.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue – 65_****_th _****_hunger games_**

I said it as Finnick killed off the final tribute. "Surely they've payed off their debt?" I said. "I mean, it's not fair to make them compete every year. They lost people in the war as well." Mum and dad exchanged a glance and I realised they were worried about me speaking my opinions. The door swung open and two peacekeepers stood there.

"Izabelle Taylor," one said. "We are arresting you for treason against the Capitol," he added. They picked me bodily up and shoved me in a van. I might be seven but I wasn't stupid. I knew what they did to traitors. Made them into avoxes.

So when we arrived at President Snow's mansion and I was lead down some corridors to deep underground and thrown in a cell, I was confused. This was different.

**A/N: I plan to stick with this story. My other ones didn't go too well.**


	2. One

**_One_**

I swung the axe at the trainer, who blocked it but I quickly overpowered him. Having been trained for the past seven years to do this I was stronger and quicker than them now. It's the year of the seventy fifth hunger games and apparently the Capitol aren't too happy because Victors are being sent back in. I wouldn't know. Not from my cell where they refuse to let us have any communication with the outside world or even each other.

It took three years to brainwash me into believing this is who I am. A monstrous killing machine who would do anything to protect the Capitol. I can't remember any of my life before the torture. In fact I couldn't even remember the torture just waking up realising this was what I was meant to do.

I smiled and backed off putting the axe down. "See you tomorrow," I said making my way back to my cell. There are twenty four of us. I know that. The same number of tributes each year. I've never even met one of them so to see this strange boy walking towards me as I head back down, startled me. A memory flashed in my mind.

_"__The 65__th__hunger games champion, Finnick Odair," Caesar says loudly as the door banged open._

I gasp and stumble into the wall. The boy runs over and helps me up. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nod.

"you're Finnick right?" I said convincingly. I have to be convincing when I have rare moments in the Capitol. I am a member of the Capitol, always have been but nobody can know I'm a traitor. He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I was momentarily stumped.

"I have been making sure the training centre is all in order and am now reporting back to the President," I say the words tumbling out of my mouth without me understanding what they mean. He believes me though. This victor believes me and smiles.

"Well I hope they are amazing," he said knowing he'd be spending time there.

I nod. "like you wouldn't believe," I said before hurrying off down the corridor. I stop and have to sit down on the ground. I don't understand what has just happened. It's like I'm programmed to say these things without knowing anything about them.

Night falls. I hear them calling my name but I'm too confused to reply. They find me eventually and they're livid. "You go straight from training to your cell!" one of the peacekeepers shout as they haul me to my feet. "What's up with her? Why's she not responding?" he asked his companion.

"Looks like she is in shock. Let's get her to the President," the other replied. My feet move as though they have no choice. We arrive at the President's quarters and enter. I'm scared. Another memory stirs. I've only been here once before.

_"__Ah Izabelle, such a shame to make such a pretty young thing lose her voice at such a young age," he said. I'm stood stock still. "So how about you help us and you can keep the tongue," he said. I nod not understanding what I've got myself into._

"Izabelle, we finally found you. You gave us quite a scare," he said.

I smile weakly. "I'm sorry President Snow. I didn't realise," I replied surprised my voice is even working in this room. He beams brightly.

"Finnick Odair spoke to me earlier. About a girl. Who he met in my mansion," he said. The doors close as the peacekeepers leave. I suddenly feel trapped and like I'm not able to leave. "he said and I quote "She's obviously not very good at her job because the training centre is a mess". This girl had claimed to be a cleaner. This girl was you," he said and a hologram picture of the pair of us talking appeared in front of me.

"I didn't know what else to say. You don't let me see anyone or anything. I don't know how to converse about popular subjects with Capitolites and district workers. He asked me what I was doing here! I had to make something up," I said distressed.

He smiled. "Well as punishment for your failure, Finnick has requested you to work for district four during the hunger games period. Serving them, doing as told. He does say you don't have to be an avox which I think is very lenient for such a failure," President Snow said leaning in towards me so I could smell the blood. I wanted to be sick. "So I assured him you would be there," he said grinning. I nodded. He opened a drawer and handed me a white tunic dress and mask. "have fun," he said telling me I was dismissed.

I walked back to my cell and got changed. In the morning they'd come for me. In the morning I'd have to pretend to be mute. I didn't understand why Finnick would ask for me. He could have just had me killed for lying. I shuddered. Maybe he'd seen so much hurt from the games he didn't want to inflict it. That made me laugh. He killed in the arena, he wouldn't care about inflicting pain. The cell opened and a peacekeeper beckoned me out. I followed him down and into a truck which took me to the training centre. I'd seen it before on TV, some distant memory but in person it was so much more stunning. I was lead to district four's floor and my job explained. I was to do anything ordered. Nothing was too small. I nodded to show I understood and then they left and I was alone with three real avoxes, pretending to be one

We were all assigned a specific victor or tribute. Well the other three were. I was just a general use. Finnick said something to his avox and he left. Annie's avox helped her to her room, she was confused and didn't understand why Finnick was going to the arena. Mags needed all the help she could get just to walk to the living room where the reapings were happening. I was alone with Finnick Odair. He walked over to me. "Lie convincingly in future," he said. "I need you to go to district twelve, with this," he whispered passing me a slip of paper. I wondered why he was whispering. "give it to Haymitch," he said loudly handing me a bottle of white liquor too. I nodded once and headed to the lift to travel to district twelve.

It was only the boy sat there on the sofa when I entered. He looked at me curiously and I held up the liquor silently. He nodded and let me wander my way down the corridor to Haymitch's room. I knew it was his, it smelt of alcohol. I knocked and he opened it. I handed over the bottle and note. He looked at me but beckoned me into the room. "you're not an avox," he stated. I took a step back surprised. "name?" he asked.

"Izzie," I said quietly, pretty certain this was just going to get me into trouble. I noticed he was still looking at me. "Izabelle Taylor, though everyone calls me Izzie," I said before frowning. "Well those who I see," she added. Haymitch gave her a wry smile and wrote a reply to Finnick on a piece of paper.

"Well Izzie, you're going to be very helpful," he said handing it to me.


	3. Two

**_Two_**

I spent the majority of my days passing messages between Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna and Plutarch Heavensbee. Occasionally I'd also visit the victors of three and eleven. I didn't understand what was going on but nobody asked me about it. In fact I was largely ignored unless needed. Finnick kept glancing at me when I entered the training room to hand a message to Plutarch. I started suspecting illicit behaviour and started wondering what was actually written on the messages. Plutarch handed me 14 slips of paper with various names and districts on and I took them and planned to deliver them that evening. Curious, and worried I was being used for something illegal, I opened the piece of paper for Finnick, knowing I could seal it again without raising suspicion.

_MID4LA 8 – Plutarch_

I frowned confused. It must be some sort of puzzle. I sighed and trailed up to district three and handed Beetee and Wiress their notes before travelling up to six and giving the morphling theirs, seven where Johanna and Blight were arguing over something, eight where they seemed a little confused, 11 where Chaff was drinking and Seeder just smiled and finally up to 12, where Haymitch drunk slurred "You're slow Izabelle."

I just smiled politely and left Lavinia and Darius to deal with the fall out of the alcohol. I returned to four and politely handed Finnick, Annie and Mags their letters. They exchanged a glance and soon I was the only avox left, them having dismissed the others for the evening. I tried not to think that I was being indirectly involved in an illegal activity but I couldn't help it when I served Finnick some peas and he just watched my face for any sign of movement. I waited while they ate and drank, filling their glasses with more water. At 7:45 all three made their way robotically towards the living area. I was surprised. They rarely spend time all together, although Finnick and Annie took any spare moment. There was a knock at the door and when nobody moved I went and answered it to find those who I handed messages too outside the door. I blinked once but kept my face blank as I let them pass. They all went and joined district four and closed the door.

Once they were all out of sight I sat down on one of the chairs and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Something was going on and I could feel the blood pumping through my body, coursing adrenaline to go through me as I felt the need to find out and protect the Capitol. I stood up, grabbed a jug, filled it with water and knocked at the door before opening it and walking through and setting the jug down on the table. The room was silent as everyone watched me.

"Is she safe?" Plutarch asked Finnick.

"Well she hasn't said anything so far," Finnick replied. "besides who is Snow going to believe you or her?" he added. Plutarch nodded and launched straight back into his spiel and plans. I walked out and closed the door but stood just outside. I could hear everything that was being said.

"Haymitch we have to get her out," Plutarch said.

"she made me promise to save the boy," Haymitch replied distressed.

"Then she needs him alive or we won't have our Mockingjay," Plutarch said. "Our reason for rebellion," he added. I swallowed hard, pleased I was able to control my gasp from escaping but scared.

"Well in that case we'll have to prove our trust to her," Finnick spoke. I moved away from the door.

"Wear this. She'll understand it's a message," Haymitch said.

"can I just clarify. Why don't they know about this?" Johanna's bored tone hit me.

"Because if they made the plans we wouldn't have anything to salvage from the mess they will attempt to make of this all," Haymitch said. I set about cleaning the dishes and soon the footsteps approached as everyone began to leave. I turned around to find Haymitch and Finnick watching me. I smiled weakly.

"How much did you hear Izabelle?" Haymitch asked, the only person to ever address me by name.

"Not much," I said quietly. They kept staring. "Alright until Johanna asked why they don't know," I added. They nodded before walking forwards.

"Say a word about this to anyone, I will personally make sure you are dead within the hour," Finnick said. "You don't want to get on the wrong side of trident wielding fisherman," he said. I shook my head.

"I won't I promise," I said scared. There was a sharp stabbing pain in my hand. "OW!" I said.

"So we know what you say and do and so we can tell you what to do. I said you'd be of use to us," Haymitch said. "you're going to help the rebels."


	4. Three

**_Three_**

I was cornered on my way back to my cell that evening. The peacekeepers appeared from nowhere and gripped my elbows and marched me down the corridor to Snow's office. I swallowed hard. How did he know? They knocked on the door and I was pushed roughly into the office.

"Take a seat Miss Taylor," he said. I tentatively sat down. "now I suspect you know why you are here?" he asked. I shook my head. "No. Well earlier today district four's floor became host to a meeting of victors and soon to be tributes," he explained. "yes?" he clarified. I nodded. I knew that. "And you were the only avox present?" he said. I nodded again.

"Not that I'm an avox sir," I said quietly. He smiled.

"Well we know that and so does Finnick," he said. "but the rest don't. That's beside the point though. Earlier today someone hacked into our security cameras and the entirety of the training centre was without security cameras during the meeting. This obviously presents a problem as we would like to know what was said. However we do have yourself," he said.

I swallowed hard, relieved that he didn't know that I knew some of the plans. "Well they entered, sat in the living area and I served them some tea and left. I set about cleaning up the dinner plates and glasses so I don't know anything that was said. Oh except that when I entered everyone went silent and they looked at me strangely, as if untrusting." I shrugged. "that's all." Snow eyed me closely to see if I was telling the truth and considering I was, I was just editing it slightly there was nothing to give me away.

"You're a bit useless then, maybe you would be better without a tongue. Maybe they'd trust you more to not say anything within your ear shot," he said. I bit down on my tongue nervously. "I'm joking Izzie, I like your tongue. It has such sweet words coming from it," he said. I smiled weakly slightly sickened by his words. "now you had better go train Izabelle. We don't want you losing your fighting skills," he said.

"No because we're you're secret weapon if war breaks out," I whispered as I walked out the office but it was so quiet nobody heard me. I headed downstairs and grabbed the archery stuff and shoot a few arrows, pleased to find I could hit the mark all the time. I then grabbed some knives and practised, stabbing and twisting and throwing them at my targets to cause most pain. Anyone went on the wrong side of me and they would be dead. I'd forgotten all about the tracker in my arm which meant Finnick and Haymitch could track me and hear everything that was going on.

**Finnick's POV**

I heard Izzie lie for us and I felt bad. If she was caught lying she'd be dead. Mind you we'd all be dead if she hadn't lied, except that's going to happen anyway. I was confused by the next bit when Snow told her to train until she mumbled something. I gasped. Snow was training an army of young people in case of war. That meant he suspected rebellion. He knew we were already starting to rebel, Katniss and Peeta had failed to stop it. Which meant he suspected everyone.

I watched the monitor I had and saw her little tracker spot move far below the President's mansion. She stopped and I soon heard the dull thud as she buried arrows and knives into a dummy. She was in a whirlwind and didn't stop for ages. She really believed this was her reason for being. I was scared for her. I had no idea how she had got to this stage but if Snow was behind it she was in danger.

There were some footsteps. "Bedtime Izabelle," someone said and soon her dot was moving even more underground and stopped. I heard a grill open and close and a lock being passed across. She was a prisoner. I felt sorry for her and it now made sense why she had been in Snow's mansion the day I'd first met her. She lived there, but I doubted by choice.


End file.
